Et pourquoi ?
by Miss Yem
Summary: - Dis papa, pourquoi l'herbe est verte ?  Le père posa un regard perdu sur sa fille. Et pourquoi à l'âge de quatre ans les enfants posent tout un tas de questions sur tout un tas de choses ? Nuit du FoF


_Cet OS est écrit dans le cadre de la troisième nuit du FoF (Forum francophone), avec pour thème "Devinette". C'est un écrit par thème, et un thème par heure._

Disclaimer : Seul cet OS m'appartient =)

* * *

**Et pourquoi ? :**

- Dis papa, pourquoi l'herbe est verte ?

Le père posa un regard perdu sur sa fille. Et pourquoi à l'âge de quatre ans les enfants posent tout un tas de questions sur tout un tas de choses ?

- Allez papa dis-moi ! Et dis pas « parce que », c'est nul comme réponse ! s'écria la petite.

L'homme se gratta l'arrière du crâne, comme pour se donner un peu de courage. Il prit une longue inspiration avant d'hasarder une réponse pas du tout scientifique mais à la portée de l'enfant.

- Et bien, l'herbe est verte parce qu'il y a un vieux monsieur il y a très très longtemps qui a décrété que l'herbe serait de couleur verte.

Bah quoi, il n'allait pas dire que c'était à cause de la composition chimique de l'herbe que l'herbe est verte. Sinon, elle était capable de lui demander de lui expliquer ce qu'est une composition chimique et là, pour le coup, ce n'était vraiment plus de son ressort.

- Et ça veut dire quoi « décrété » ?

_Ha ça va, facile !_ s'extasia-t-il mentalement.

- Et bien ça veut dire décider, mais une décision à laquelle tout le monde est d'accord. Comme quand maman et moi on décide que tu ne dois pas manger de bonbons avant le repas.

_Là, je l'ai eut_, pensa-t-il.

Une seconde passa. Puis une deuxième. A la troisième, il fut persuadé d'avoir mit fin à ce calvaire. Un sourire en coin étira ses lèvres.

- Mais pourquoi le vieux monsieur a décidé que l'herbe serait verte ? Pourquoi pas bleu ?

_Et m****… !_

- Et bien, il aimait bien ce mot. Et puis le bleu c'est pour le ciel, poussin.

_Ho non, à tous les coups je me suis grillé tout seul !_

- Oui, mais pourquoi le ciel il est bleu alors ? Il aurait pu être vert !

_C'est pas vrai…_ Il se frotta le menton, en pleine réflexion, non pas sur la question de sa fille, mais plutôt sur la génétique. De qui tenait-elle pour être aussi têtue ? _De sa mère sans aucun doute. En attendant faut que je la piège pour me sortir de ce bourbier !_

- Dis-moi ma chérie, c'est quoi le problème avec les couleurs aujourd'hui ?

Les grands yeux de la petite papillonnèrent frénétiquement. _Non pas ça… _De grosses larmes perlèrent au coin de ses yeux._ Oh ! C'est pas vrai ! Et sa mère qui n'est jamais là quand on a besoin d'elle ! Quelle infidèle j'vous jure !_

- Non poussin, c'est pas grave, oublie ma question ! implora-t-il, catastrophé.

Elle renifla bruyamment, se frottant les yeux de ses petits poings serrés. Le regard et le nez rougis, elle me scruta avec un air de merlan frit.

- J'oublie seulement si tu réponds à toutes mes questions, minauda-t-elle.

_J'hallucine… Elle veut qu'on fasse un marché et elle pose ses conditions, en plus ! Pour sûre qu'elle est le portrait de sa mère ! C'était pas prévu dans le contrat de mariage ça, d'avoir un doublon de ma femme dès qu'elle est absente… _Il secoua la tête, à la fois éberlué et dépité.

- Ecoute poussinette, les herbes son vertes, le ciel est bleu, la nuit est noire, la neige est blanche, les tomates son rouges… Tout ça c'est pour que tout le monde soit d'accord. Comme ça quand tu achètes tes crayons de couleurs, tu es certaine de trouver toutes les couleurs qu'il te faut, et quand on parle tout le monde peut se comprendre. Tu vois, que chaque chose ait un nom ça nous aide à tous communiquer les uns avec les autres. En fait l'herbe est verte, tout comme toi tu t'appelles Sophia.

- Ha bah fallait le dire tout de suite, rétorqua la petite Sophia.

Le père lui offrit un faible sourire. Le pauvre homme suait à grosses goûtes au fur et à mesure qu'il s'enfonçait dans ces explications un peu bancales. D'un geste instinctif, il glissa une main dans ses cheveux, trop heureux de s'être sortit de ce guêpier.

Il s'assit à côte de sa fille, les jambes étendues, pendant que celle-ci s'était allongée pour distinguer des formes amusantes et connues dans les nuages. Soudain il y eut un vrombissement. De plus en plus fort. Drago leva la tête pour apercevoir un petit avion pour 4 ou 6 personnes pas très haut dans le ciel. Le résultat de cette intervention fut immédiat :

- Hé papa ! C'est quoi ça ?

- Un avion, poussin.

- Et c'est quoi un avion ?

Il serra les dents, maudissant les cinq prochaines générations du crétin qui se promenait en avion exactement à ce moment. Il prit sur lui pour énoncer sa réponse :

- Une boîte de métal avec des ailes de chaque côté, et un moteur pour voler.

- Et ça sert à quoi ?

Il commençait à se décourager…

- Ca sert à aller d'un endroit à un autre sans se fatiguer.

- Et ça vole ?

_Ha enfin une question sans piège…_

- Oui.

- Et comment ça vole ?

_Qu'est-ce que j'en sais moi ? J'suis pas moldu !_

- Avec un moteur qui fait tourner des petites hélices.

- Pourquoi tu m'as pas dit qu'il y avait des hélices ? Et c'est quoi des hélices ?

_Elle se frustre ? Elle m'engueule ? C'est bien ça, j'ai pas rêvé ! Mille millions de dragés, mais pourquoi j'ai dragué sa mère il y a trois ans de ça à cette fête du Ministère pourrie ?_ Il jeta des coups d'œil apeurés à gauche et à droite en quête d'une aide quelconque.

- Parce que j'ai oublié, poussinnette, et ce sont deux morceaux de métal comme des lattes qui sont collées l'une à l'autre en « X » et qui tournent très vite.

Il commençait à avoir le cœur qui battait de plus en plus à cause de l'enchaînement si rapide des interrogations de sa fille. _Inspirer. Expirer. Inspirer…_

- Et pourquoi ça vole ?

_J'vais craquer… ça fait beaucoup trop de questions ! D'abord le soleil, puis les nuages, puis l'eau avec les reflets, enfin l'herbe, les couleurs, et maintenant l'avion… C'est les deux heures les plus longues de toute ma vie !_

- Parce que… hé bien, parce que c'est comme ça… lâcha-t-il avec désespoir.

C'est alors que la bouche de la petite fille s'arrondie de colère. Elle semblait presque trahie par la réponse de son père.

- Mais pourquoi ça vole ? insista-t-elle, ses yeux chocolats se noyant à nouveau d'eau salée.

- PARCE QUE ! s'écria-t-il à bout de nerfs.

_Nan mais c'est pas vrai ! JE SAIS PAS et pis c'est tout !_

- Drago ! s'exclama Hermione qui venait de débarquer. Tu ne trouves pas que c'est un peu facile comme réponse ! On apprend à notre fille que « parce que » n'est pas une réponse, et toi tu n'appliques même pas cette règle ! Tu devrais avoir honte d'agir de la sorte ! Est-ce que tu te rends compte de quel père tu fais ?

Le regard gris de Drago vola jusqu'à celui, ténébreux, de sa chère et tendre…


End file.
